The present invention relates to a multi-purpose work bench having means thereon for mounting a plurality of different tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable multi-purpose work bench made of stamped sheet metal and having means for mounting a plurality of different, normally hand-held electrically powered tools.
Although multi-purpose work tables are known in the art, there remains a need for a portable work bench which can be economically manufactured and can be used to support a plurality of different tools and workpieces in a useful manner. There also remains a need for a work center which can be adapted for use with several different electrically powered hand tools such as saber saws, circular saws, routers, belt sanders, and drills.
Wherefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose, mobile work bench which is economically manufactured and has means for supporting a plurality of different electrically powered hand tools. Another object of this invention is to provide a work bench which has means for converting various portable, electrically operated, normally hand-held power tools to stationary power tools which can be used with improved control and accuracy. These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.